Amor en el Gimnasio
by Rossi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke y sus amigos as van a entrar a un gimnasio, Sasuke nunca se ha enamorado que pasa si se enamora de una antigua vecina que despertara nuevos sentimientos en él. Sakura nunca tuvo una buena relación con Sasuke que pasara cuando un sentimiento despierta por él.


**Amor en el gimnasio.**

**Resumen: **Sasuke y sus amigos (as) van a entrar a un gimnasio, Sasuke nunca se ha enamorado que pasa si se enamora de una antigua vecina que despertara nuevos sentimientos en él. Sakura nunca tuvo una buena relación con Sasuke que pasara cuando un sentimiento despierta por él.

**Parejas Principales:** SasuSaku y NaruHina.

La historia es completamente **MIA** y no nadie puede **TOMARLA, NI ADAPTARLA SIN MI CONTESIMIENTO Y SIN MI PERMISO.**

Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen, le pertenece al único y gran **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una producción de: **Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo.

**Capitulo 1**

Es un día como otro, solo que este día hace mucho calor que nadie puede soportar y de paso un gran aburrimiento para un gran grupo de chicos que están en el parque apenas hoy comenzaba sus vacaciones ya que ayer al fin salieron del instituto pero ellos solo piensa que esta vacaciones estarán aburridas amenos que hagan algo.

-¡Que aburrimiento! – Grito Naruto Uzumaki tiene el pelo rubio alborotado y ojos azules claros y bigotes pequeños y su piel bronceada.

-Deja de gritar – Se quejo Neji Hyuga es de piel blanca, contextura delgada y estatura alta, su cabello es negro y largo hasta la cadera, se peina echándose su cabello hasta la espalda, y se amarra las puntas del pelo con una liga color beige y ojos color perla.

-No hay nada que hacer si nos vamos a nuestras casas estaremos igual o peor de lo que estamos aquí – Dijo Ino Yamanaca, sus rasgos más notables en su apariencia son sus ojos azules, su cabello largo y rubio, siempre la tiene en una cola de caballo con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su cara y piel un poco bronceada.

-Tengo una idea – Comunico Temari No Sabuka tiene el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas, tiene los ojos verdes y piel blanca.

-Si es de acompañarlas al centro comercial olvídalo, yo paso – Informo Shikamaru Nara se caracteriza principalmente por tener una expresión de pereza y cansancio, lleva un cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones y dos orejas adornadas con pendientes y piel blanca.

-No problemático es otra cosa – Replico Temari.

-¿Cuál? – Pregunto Naruto – Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar sin hacer nada, de veras.

-Hmp – "Dijo" Sasuke Uchiha es un chico frío, severo, antipático, orgulloso y con un gran don en las artes marciales, ojos negros, piel blanca y cabello negro con reflejos azul marino.

-Vamos a inscribirnos en un gimnasio – Contesto – Piénselo apenas comenzamos las vacaciones y mientras esperemos, podemos ejercitar nuestros cuerpos, además ustedes chicos pueden ponerse más guapo de lo que ya están – Propuso Temari haciendo una pausa – Y nosotras ponernos más hermosas y con unos cuerpazos de envidias.

-Pues Hablo en nombre de las chicas y la idea nos gusta es hora de entrar a un gimnasio – Dijo Ten-Ten Amma tiene ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en un moño al estilo chino y piel blanca.

-¿Y ustedes chicos? – Pregunto Hinata Hyuga tiene el pelo azul oscuro; piel blanca; rasgos que heredó de su madre y, por supuesto, ojos perlas como lo de su primo Neji.

Los chicos lo pensaron un momento pero al final decidieron que sería una excelente idea, las chicas están muy emocionadas ya que mañana van a ver el mejor gimnasio de la zona, la tarde paso lento pero aburrido cada uno se fue a su casa ya que mañana comienza en su gimnasio. La noche paso rápida y sin ningún contra tiempo los chicas quedaron con las chicas verse en la entrada del gimnasio.

-Ya llegamos – Dijo Gaara No Sabuka un pelirrojo, ojos color acua y piel blanca, Gaara es el menor de sus tres hermanos y es un chico callado y serio como Sasuke y Neji los tres son los más serio de todo el grupo.

-¡Al fin! – Grito Naruto – Me iban a salir raíces de estar esperando por ustedes.

-Ya deja de quejarte quieres, que ya estamos aquí – Dijo Ino un poco enojada por el comentario de Naruto ni que hubiera tardado tanto.

-Bueno entremos de una vez – Dijo con flojera Shikamaru.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio observaron que el sitio es grande, con varias maquinas y parte aeróbica en donde dictan la clase un profesional, el gerente del gimnasio lo llevo a su oficina en donde se encargo de las inscripciones de los chicos, luego le mostro todo el gimnasio.

-Aquí es el área en donde se aplica la clase de aeróbic, allá están las maquinas que puede utilizar le recomiendo que empiece por la más sencilla y tome la clase y por ultimo allá al fondo están los baños claro que individuales las chicas a mano derecha y de los chicos a mano izquierda – Explico el gerente en ese momento los chicos se fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Mientras que en la entrada del gimnasio se encuentra dos chicas lista para comenzar con sus ejercicios y clases de aerobic, una peli-rosa, ojos color jade, piel blanca y una personalidad única y una peli-café, piel blanca, ojos negros, su apariencia es amable y tímida.

-Saku, ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Pregunto Matsuri Haruno, la hermana menor de Sakura Haruno.

-Vamos a comenzar por la caminadora – Contesto Sakura - ¿Te parece bien? – Pregunto.

-Claro.

Las hermanas se dirigieron a la caminadora ella ya viene lista desde su casa, todos los chicos siempre le quedaba mirando y alagando desde que entraron allí su cuerpo a tenido grandes cambios y eso a ellas no le molestaba pero los comentarios de parte de los chicos sí.

-Sinceramente nunca cambiaran esos tipos – Dijo muy enojada Sakura, Matsuri solo se reía poco para no hacer molestar más a su hermana.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Una vez todos listo se dirigieron a las maquinas, Sasuke solo observa todo el sitio hasta que una mancha rosa le llama la atención una vez cerca se da cuenta que es una chica que está en la caminadora.

-Esas chicas sí que están lindas – Susurro Naruto que esta a lado de Sasuke y Gaara.

-Hmp – Sasuke solo la observa y la chica se da cuenta de que alguien la mira y deja su ejerció detrás de ella va una chica peli-café.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren si es el gran Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo la peli-rosa.

-¿Nos conocemos? – Pregunto Sasuke, sus amigos solo están pendiente de la conversación.

-Jejejejejejeje, claro tonto soy Sakura Haruno fuimos vecino antes – Contesto Sakura - ¿Qué se te olvido?

-Una molestia como tu como olvidarla si eres eso una **GRAN** molestia – Contesto Sasuke con burla.

-Y tu sigue siendo el mismo tarado y tonto que siempre – Contrarresto Sakura con enfado.

-Saku déjalo no le tome mucha importancia – Dijo Matsuri no quería que su hermana discutiera otra vez suficiente estuvo con el taxi que la trajo aquí.

-Vamos Matsuri a nuestra clase de aerobic que el aire de aquí se contamino – Dijo Sakura que dio media vuelta dejando un Sasuke furioso, sus amigos se reían atrás de el cosa que lo molesto mas.

-Comencemos de una vez este antes de que los mate – Dijo Sasuke en una voz tétrica, los demás sudaron fríos ellos sabes que Sasuke cuando se enoja sabe desquita muy feo.

**Continuara…**


End file.
